gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Magentia Moonbeam (GK1HD)
Magentia Moonbeam is a character in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - 20th Anniversary Edition. Background On Day 2, Gabriel reads a flyer advertising Magentia Moonbeam's services at the Historical Voodoo Museum (GK1HD). Gabriel can show the flier to Dr. John to get extra information about her, and he points out that he often refers people to her if they are looking for a deeper under standing of voodoo. Gabriel attempts to visit her home, he finds a note saying that she is "Attuning with the Spirit Realm" and that she won't be back until June 22nd. On Day 5, Gabriel visits Moonbeam (oddly she says Dr. John contacted her to tell her he would be visiting that day, but in this game you learn about Moonbeam from a flyer several days earlier, and may or may not have discussed Moonbeam with Dr. John depending on if you show the flier or not). Gabriel learns about voodoo code, but she refuses to translate it (not unless the 'ask the loa' machine says he is worthy). On Day 6, Magentia Moonbeam goes on channeling seminar and won't be back until August 1st, and Gabriel is unable to visit her place again for the duration of his quest. Personality and traits See also *Magentia Moonbeam (for the original version of the character, and actions concerning her) *Magentia Moonbeam (novel) Behind the scenes In the original game Gabriel is referred directly to Magentia Moonbeam from Dr. John when discussing local voodoo practices with him. But in the remake Gabriel learns this from a flier o the wall, and can show the flier to Dr. John to get more information. The dialogue has been modified to reflect the extra steps. In the original Magentia Moonbeam left on Day 5, in the remake she doesn't leave until Day 6 (and her interview is moved to Day 5). Later on Day 5, Gabriel is attacked by snake at the voodoo museum. Dr. John says museum is closed for the day (this is again odd timing that he would have called Moonbeam earlier that day, since she had been gone the previous week, and he never indicated he would call her on Gabriel's behalf, unless Gabriel happened to show the flier to Dr. John earlier). This seems to be a bit of left over dialogue from the original game when Dr. John on Day 2 was the one who told Gabriel about Magentia Moonbeam, and you could visit her on the same day he told her about her (though its possible he contacted her if Gabriel happend to show him the flier, and his interest in Moonbeam). In the original game one of her purposes was tied to getting more information about the voodoo masks on Day 2 (she initiates the conversation about masks when she discusses masks in one of her dialogue options), and this opens up the mask topic for all other characters (allowing for request dialogue about Willy Jr at the drugstore). In the 20th Anniversary version since she's been moved ahead, there is a different way to learn about masks in the game, and the same information about Willy Jr (the puzzle points are distributed differently). Category:Characters (GK 20th Anniversary Edition)